Aioria no Beija Sapo
by Srta Kido
Summary: Cansado de tentar com a Marin e não conseguir nada, Aioria resolve se inscrever no beija Sapo.ATENÇÃO MENINAS, PRECISO DE PRETENDENTES PARA O AIORIA!
1. A Idéia

Aioria no beija Sapo

Depois de muito correr atrás da Marim e não conseguir nada, Aioria tomou uma decisão!

Aioria- Vou me inscrever no beija sapo!

Milo- que?

Aioria- é isso mesmo, já que a Marim não quer nada comigo, eu vou atrás de alguém que me queira!

Milo- mais você acha que isso vai dar certo?

Aioria- mais é claro que vai! Eu vou me inscrever, vou ser chamado, lá vai ter três garotas que querem ficar comigo e ai eu vou escolher uma delas , vou dar uns pegas e já era!

Milo- ai você aproveita e apresenta a Cicarelli pra mim!

Aioria- safado!

Milo- o que , que tem, ela é muito bonita!

Aioria- Sim, ela é muito bonita!

Milo- duvido que ela não se atraia por mim!

Aioria- você é muito metido!

Milo- mais você me ama!

Aioria- fazer o que né! Hahahahahaha

Afrodite- meus amores!

Milo- Dite, o que faz aqui?

Afrodite- estava me sentindo sozinho, então eu pensei em visitar meu escorpiano favorito, mais quando cheguei na sua casa li o bilhete que dizia que você estava aqui em leão!

Milo- é que o Aioria vai se inscrever pro beija sapo!

Afrodite- jura! Que Maximo!

Aioria- pronto, já mandei a minha inscrição, agora é só esperar!

Uma semana depois...

Milo , Afrodite e Shura estavam na casa de escorpião jogando banco imobiliário quando um certo leão entra todo esbaforido:

Aioria- ae cambada! Fui selecionado para o próximo beija sapo!

Afrodite- que lindo! Você vai ser o príncipe mais maravilhoso que já passou pro lá!

Aioria- obrigada Dite

Shura- e quando vai ser a gravação!

Aioria- vaio ser daqui a três dias e vocês todos vão comigo!

Milo- eu vou por que quero ver a Cicarelli!

Afrodite- então daqui a três dias o Aioria vai beijar na boca, tralalalala!

Continua...

-------

Agora meninas eu preciso de três pretendentes para o Aioria, quem quiser participar completa essa ficha e me manda em forma de review

Nome-

Idade- entre 16 e 20 anos

O que faz da vida-

O que gosta de fazer-

Quem vai te defender e o que vai falar de você-

Quem vai mostrar o seu quarto e a descrição do quarto-

A musica que vai cantar-

Essa fic só vai ter mais dois capítulos no Maximo, tem que ser rapidinha pra eu não perder o fio da meada em O Usurpador.

Se vocês gostarem depois eu posso fazer uma continuação com outro dourado no beija Sapo como príncipe ou como sapo mesmo , mais ai só vai ter vaga para uma princesa.


	2. O Programa!

Aioria no Beija Sapo

No dia da Gravação, os lindos e maravilhosos dourados , tinham marcado de se encontrar na casa de Áries como era de costume quando iam sair.

Afrodite – ai mal posso esperar para ver as meninas que querem ficar com o Aioria !

Mdm- tem louca pra tudo nesse mundo!

Aioria- ¬¬, você ta é com inveja, tem certeza que se você se inscrevesse ninguém ia querer ficar com você!

Mdm- claro que iam querer, iam se candidatar muito mais meninas do que se candidataram pra você!

Milo- mais já estão brigando! ¬¬

Aioria- é que o mdm está com inveja de mim!

Mdm- ahahahahaha!

Afrodite- se o maskinha se inscrevesse eu me candidataria pra ser uma das pererecas!

Aioria- ahahahahaha!

Milo- mais ai seria o beija sapo gay!

Camus- parem de falar do Afrodite e vamos embora!

Saga- É vamos logo, que eu quero ver a Cicarelli

Milo- eu quis primeiro ver a Cicarelli

Shaka- parem com isso, todos nós vamos ver a Cicarelli

Mu- é mesmo!

Shura- estamos todos aqui!

Kanon- claro que estamos!

Dohko- não seu idiota, o Deba não esta aqui!

Mu- o Deba disse que ia depois!

Mdm- e o velh..digo o Shion?

Dohko- ele não vem, ele vai viajar hoje!

Mu- o meu mestre vai viajar e nem me contou!

Kanon – e você agora por acaso é a mulher dele para exigir satisfações!

Mu- mais ele sempre me conta aonde vai!

Dohko- não se preocupe Mu, não fique triste, foi uma viajem de urgência, ele foi até o Japão , resolver uns problemas que a Saori causou!

Aioros- mais essa menina só dá problema!

Mdm- isso é culpa sua, você que a salvou!

Aioros- eu sei, mais fazer o que né!

Shura- é, então já que estamos todos aqui vamos logo!

Afrodite- é vamos!

Foram todos divididos em três carros , um dirigido por Saga, outro por Camus e o outro por Shura, não demorou muito e logo chegaram no estúdio onde seria gravado o programa.

Aioria logo que chegou foi ate os bastidores e os outros dourados foram ficar na platéia.

Mu- e o Deba em?

Shaka- ele deve ter fugido dessa palhaçada toda, onde já se viu um cavaleiro de Athena vir nesses programas!

Dohko- ah, mais teoricamente as nossas obrigações com Athena já acabaram, ainda vão ter que se passar muitos anos para ter outras batalhas!

Saga- não fale Athena!

Dohko- ¬¬ eh mesmo!

Milo- se o Dohko disse isso então está dito! Vou aproveitar mais ainda a vida!

Afrodite- vamos aproveitar juntos miluxo!

Shura- ahahahahaha, olha bixa que safada!

Camus- será que vocês não podem se comportar nem quando estamos fora do Santuário?

Saga- não fale santuário!

Mu- é Camus, esperava isso de qualquer um, menos de você!

Camus- ¬¬

Kanon- olha só o Camus mostrando a sua verdadeira face!

Camus- quer ganhar um esquife de gelo?

Saga- não fale esquife!

Aioros- chega! Olha já vai começar!

Homem da produção – 1 2 3 gravando!

Aioria- SOCORRO CICARELIII!

Platéia- aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Cicarelli- Boa noite, começando mais um beija sapo, na versão beija perereca, e o nosso príncipe de hoje é um GATO, ou melhor um LEÃO!

Platéia- aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Cicarelli, vamos conhecer o nosso príncipe Aioria

Mulheres –aaaaaaaaaah lindoooooo

Mdm- BIXAAAAAA!

Cicarelli- Oi Aioria

Aioria- Oi Dani

Cicarelli- Quantos anos vocÊ tem Aioria?

Aioria-20

Cicarelli- E o que você faz da vida!

Na platéia:

Kanon- Fudeu o que ele vai falar agora!

Dohko- será que ele vai falar a verdade!

Milo- será que ele vai falar que é um cavaleiro?

Saga- Não diga Cavaleiro

De volta ao palco:

Aioria- Eu sou professor de artes marciais

Cicarelli- Que legal, por isso que você é assim tão forte! Hahaaahahahah

Na Platéia:

Mu- entre "aspas" ele não mentiu

Milo- é, ele ajudava a Marim nos treinos dos pivetes!

Mdm- ahahahah é mais a Marim cansou dele!

Aioria- para de falar assim do meu irmão!

Mdm- Cala a boca Aioros, já foi o tempo que você botava medo em mim!

Aioros- Isso prova o quanto é burro, devia continuar a ter medo de mim!

Mdm- já não sou mais criança!

Aioros- mais se comporta como uma!

Mdm- diga isso novamente e verá as ondas do inferno!

Saga- ninguém vai ver nada! Calem a boca!

No palco

Cicarelli – e há quanto tempo você não beija na boca?

Aioria- acho que já faz uns vinte dias!

Cicarelli- que absurdo, como pode, as mulheres devem estar cegas!

Aioria- hahahahhahah

Cicarelli- e de que tipo de mulher você gosta Aioria!

Aioria- a mulher ideal pra mim tem que ser engraçada, bonita, inteligente.

Cicarelli- loira, morena, ruiva!

Da platéia alguns dourados mais baderneiros :

Milo e Shura –RUIVA, RUIVA , RUIVA!

Mdm- MARIM, MARIM , MARIM!

No palco

Cicarelli- Acho que seus amigos tão falando que você prefere as ruivas.

Aioria- não é questão de preferência, é que eu já fui apaixonado por uma ruiva, mais não deu certo!

Cicarelli- mais hoje vai dar certo, vamos conhecer as suas pererecas , quem sabe tem uma ruiva no meio delas! Perereca numero um é a Saio- Chan

Saio -Chan – Oi Dani

Cicarelli- Oi Sá, posso te chamar de Sá?

Saio- Chan- pode sim!

Cicarelli- Você é ruiva Sá!

Saio- Chan – não, Sou mestiça !

Cicarelli- Pelo seu nome eu cheguei a suspeitar! Quantos anos você tem Sá?

Saio- Chan – 16

Cicarelli- que novinha! – vira para Aioria- Gosta de meninas mais novas Aioria?

Aioria- Gosto, claro! Sendo mulher! hahahhaaha

Cicarelli- hahahahahha , e o que você faz da vida Sá?

Saio- Chan- Eu escrevo livros!

Cicarelli- que chique, Essa então é inteligente! E o que você gosta de fazer Sá?

Saio- Chan – Gosto de ver desenhos japoneses , escrever, desenhar, ouvir musica

Cicarelli- Que tipo de musica você Gosta?

Saio- Chan- Gosto de Rock

Cicarelli- Gosta de Rock Aioria?

Aioria- Gosto!

Cicarelli- Agora vamos conhecer a perereca Sylvia , Oi Sylvia tudo bom!

Sylvia- Tudo bom Cicarelli

Cicarelli- Quantos anos você tem Sylvia

Sylvia- 19

Cicarelli- E o que você faz da vida?

Sylvia- Eu estudo e luto Judô!

Cicarelli – Luta Judô que legal, você também luta Judô Aioria?

Aioria- Luto, agente pode lutar algum dia juntos Sylvia!

Sylvia- opa!

Aioria- em que faixa você está Sylvia!

Sylvia- eu já cheguei na preta!

Cicarelli- a menina é forte Aioria, vai bater em você! hahahhhhaha

Na Platéia

Shura- AHAHAHHAHAHAHA vai apanhar dela igual apanhava da Marin!

Kanon- Coitado do Aioria, não tem sorte nessa vida!

Aioros- será que vocês podem parar de falar mal do meu irmão!

Shura- foi mal Aioros , mais agente não resiste!

Afrodite- vocês são uns grossos mesmo!

No Palco

Cicarelli- e a terceira perereca é a Roberta, oi Roberta

Roberta- Oi Cicarelli

Cicarelli- Quantos anos você tem Roberta!

Roberta-17

Cicarelli- E o que você faz da vida!

Roberta- eu Estudo e faço aulas de francês

Cicarelli- que Chique! Gosta de francês Aioria!

Aioria- Gosto, eu tenho até um amigo francês!

Cicarelli- me apresenta! Hahhahahaha

Na Platéia

Milo- A Cicarelli quer conhecer o Camus!

Mdm- está com ciúmes dele!

Milo- não, claro que não, mais eu vi primeiro!

Saga- não, eu que vi primeiro!

Camus- mais ela quer a mim!

Saga- veremos!

No Palco

Aioria- você não vai querer conhece-lo, ele é muito chato!

Cicarelli –hahaahhahaaha

Na platéia-

Camus- mais eu mato esse leão maldito!

Aioros- ninguém vai matar o meu irmão!

Camus- Pare de defender o Aioria , ele já não é mais criança!

No palco

Cicarelli- Agora que agente já conhece as Pererecas , vamos conhecer os defensores das pererecas, Quem veio te defender Sá!

Saio- Chan –O Meu primo Aldebaran

Na Platéia

Milo- olha o primo dessa menina tem o mesmo nome do Deba

No palco ,aquele negocio no meio do palco gira e aparece o Deba sentado

Milo- nossa e é a cara dele também!

Kanon- Milo seu idiota, aquele lá é o Debão!

Milo- nossa, é mesmo!

Kanon- ¬¬

No Palco

Cicarelli- Oi Aldebaram

Deba- Oi Cicarelli

Cicarelli- Mais e ai Debas, como que é a Saio!

Deba- a Saio é uma ótima garota, o Aioria vai ser arrepender muito se não escolhe-la

Cicarelli- Qual é a maior qualidade da Saio?

Deba- a Saio é muito carinhosa e amorosa com todos, e essa pra mim é a maior qualidade dela!

De repente aparece a Madrasta

Platéia- MADRASTA, MADRASTA, MADRASTRA!

Madrasta- Oi Debas- sorriso maroto

Debas- hahaha Oi

Madrasta- isso está me parecendo muito bom pra ser verdade, é melhor o nosso lindo príncipe ficar esperto!

Debas- não, eu não faria propaganda enganosa!

Madrasta- sei! ¬¬

Cicarelli- você está e com inveja madrasta, queria ficar com o príncipe e com o defensor só pra você!

Madrasta- hahahahah, adivinhou!

A Madrasta Sai

Cicarelli- mais agora vamos falar serio, diga um "podre" da Saio!hahahah

Platéia- hahahahhahahahaha

Deba- hum – cara de pensativo- o maior podre dela eu não sei qual é, mais o maior defeito é a teimosia

Cicarelli- vamos ver a Saio girininha

No telão aparecem duas fotos da Saio Girininha

Todo mundo- ooooh que linda!

Cicarelli- Obrigada Debas, adorei você!

O Negócio do meio do palco gira novamente o Debas desaparece .

Cicarelli- Daqui a pouco agente volta, com os defensores da Sylvia e da Roberta.

Durante o comercial:

Milo- E agora o que acontece!

Kanon- Agora agente espera!

Milo- qual delas vocês acham que ele vai escolher!

Shaka- eu acho que ele vai escolher a Roberta.

Mu- por que a Roberta!

Shaka- por que ela tem um nome bonito!

Mu- bobo! Eu acho que ele vai escolher a que luta judô!

Mdm- eu também acho, o Aioria não gosta de apanhar!

Aioria- meu irmão não pe masoquista! Eu acho que ele vai escolher a Saio!

Mdm- a prima do Debão!

Saga- eu escolhi a Cicarelli

Milo- não eu escolhi primeiro!

Shura- sorte do Deba, ficou perto dela!

Dohko- por que será que o Deba não nos contou que tinha uma prima!

Camus- por que ele tem vergonha de vocês é claro!

Ou seja, nada de importante durante os comerciais

Cicarelli- Beija Sapo esta de volta , Príncipe Aioria, ta nervoso?

Aioria- nervoso não , só um pouco ansioso

Cicarelli- vamos acabar com um pouco dessa ansiedade, AGORA! Perereca Sylvia, quem você trouxe para te defender?

Sylvia- A Marina, minha melhor amiga!

O Negocio no meio do palco gira e apare a Marina

Platéia- LINDA,..UHUUUL, LINDA

Cicarelli- Oi Marina

Marina- Oi Cica

Cicarelli- Você e a Sylvia se conhecem há muito tempo!

Marina- sim,somos amigas dês de pequenas!

Cicarelli- então você a conhece muito bem!

Marina- conheço sim, a Syl é a melhor!

Sylvia- aeeee Marina!

Cicarelli- Quais são as qualidades da Sylvia!

Marina- Ah, a Syl é linda, agitada, expansiva , inteligente!

Cicarelli- e os defeitos!

Marina- ela não tem, a Sylvia é perfeita!

A Madrasta aparece:

Madrasta- propaganda enganosa em!

Cicarelli- é nada Madrasta invejosa!

Sylvia- é a madrasta está com inveja por que a Syl é demais!

Madrasta - ¬¬

Madrasta sai.

Cicarelli- agora vamos ver a Sylvia girininha

Aparecem fotos da Sylvia girininha

Todo mundo- ooooooh que linda!

Marina- linda dês de pequena!

Cicarelli- Obrigada Marina, você defendeu muito bem a Sylvia

O negócio do meio do palco gira e a Marina some.

Cicarelli- e você Roberta, quem veio te defender!

Roberta- a minha melhor amiga Laíz

Cicarelli- muitas melhores amigas hoje aqui em!

O negocio do meio do Palco gira e aparece a Laíz

Platéia- aeeee Lindaa! Uhuuul!

Cicarelli- Oi Laíz

Laíz- meio tímida- Oi

Cicarelli- Laíz você e a Roberta são amigas a muito tempo?

Laíz- faz um tempinho já somos amigas dês da quinta serie!

Cicarelli- e nesse tempo todo de convivência o que você tem pra falar da Roberta?

Laíz- a Beta é super companheira , divertida, engraçada, a melhor amiga do mundo!

Cicarelli- e os defeitos!

Laíz- a Beta é meio nervosa às vezes, mais sempre passa rápido!

Cicarelli- Então agora vamos ver as fotos da Roberta girininha

Fotos da Roberta girininha aparecem no telão

Todo mundo- oooooooooooh que fofa, linda!

Cicarelli- obrigada Laíz, você defendeu a Roberta tão bem que a Madrasta nem apareceu!

O Negocio do meio do palco gira, Laíz some e aparece o Aioria

Cicarelli- já sabe quem vai beijar Aioria?

Aioria- não ainda não deu pra escolher

Cicarelli- Eu suspeitei disso, e como eu suspeitei, agora é a hora de agente conhecer os quartos das pererecas. Saio, quem que vai mostra seu quarto!

Saio- Chan – A minha amiga Tsuki

No telão aprece o vídeo do quarto da Saio, o quarto é grande, com uma cama, guarda roupa, escrivaninha e coisas normais de quarto. Cheio de pôsteres na parede e alguns desenhos que ela mesmo fez. Uma estante cheia de livros e alguns enfeites em forma de animais.

Fim do vídeo

Cicarelli- gostou do quarto da Saio Aioria!

Aioria- Gostei, é bem grande!

Cicarelli- Agora é a vez da Sylvia, quem vai mostra o seu quarto Sylvia?

Sylvia – As minha irmãs Josy e Tabata.

No telão aparece o vídeo do quarto da Sylvia, o quarto é grande ,com duas camas, por ela divide o quarto com a Josy tem uma grande mesa onde fica o computador e as coisas de escola.

Fim do vídeo.

Cicarelli- e do quarto da Sylvia, você gostou Aioria!

Aioria- gostei, ela divide o quarto com uma das irmãs, elas devem se dar bem, eu também tenho um irmão e ele é foda!

Cicarelli- seu irmão é tão lindo quanto você!

Aioria- é, meu irmão é gatão!

Cicarelli- cadê o seu irmão, está na platéia!

Aioria- está sim, ta ali – aponta pra Aioros-

A câmera focaliza Aioros que dá um sorrisinho.

Cicarelli- lindo o seu irmão, inclusive hoje essa platéia esta cheia de homens lindos!

Platéia- aeeeeeeee \o/

Cicarelli- e você Roberta, quem vai mostra o seu quarto?

Roberta- a Minha Mãe

No telão aparece o vídeo do quarto da Roberta, quarto de tamanho médio, com as paredes lilás e os móveis brancos, uma escrivaninha com as apostilas de francês em cima e um laptop branco.

Fim do vídeo

Cicarelli- gostou do quarto Aioria!

Aioria- gostei, as paredes lilás me lembram um amigo

Cicarelli- e da quem sabe, futura sogra!

Aioria- a Sogra também é legal!

Cicarelli- Agora nós vamos pro comercial rapidinho, e já voltamos com as meninas cantando e com o Aioria beijando a perereca.

Nos comerciais!

Aioros- a Cicarelli disse que sou lindo!

Milo- coitada, precisa de óculos!

Todos menos Aioros- hahahahahhaha

Shura- ela disse que a platéia hoje está cheia de homens lindos!

Saga- isso é claro devido a nossa presença!

Dohko- os cavaleiros de ouro sempre são destaques aonde vão!

Saga- não diga cavaleiros de ouro

Camus- para com isso Saga!

Shaka- é as palavras que não podem ser ditas acama sendo repetidas por essa sua maldita mania!

Saga- eu só estou sendo precavido!

No Palco:

Cicarelli- Beija sapo de volta e agora é a hora das pererecas pagarem mico, e a primeira desta vez vai ser a Roberta, o que você vai cantar Roberta?

Roberta- Ando meio desligado

Cicarelli- Agora Ando meio desligado com Roberta

A Roberta vai pro canto do palco e cantou a famosa música do Pato Fu, Roberta não cantava tão mal assim e por isso nem foi muito vaiada pelo publico.

Cicarelli- Muito bom perereca Roberta. Fica ali do lado direito do Palco, perereca Sylvia, o que você vai cantar?

Sylvia – Um minuto para o fim do mundo do CPM 22

Cicarelli- Dj Sapão, CPM 22 pra perereca Sylvia

A Sylvia cantando não era lá essas coisas, mais até que deu pro gasto, a platéia caio um pouco, mais ela conseguiu terminar de cantar a música

Cicarelli- e você perereca Saio, o que vai cantar!

Saio- I'm here without you

Cicarelli- Em inglês, que chique!

A Saio cantava bem, agradou a todos, até a madrasta, a platéia aplaudiu e ela claro, conseguiu terminar de cantar a musica.

Cicarelli- Príncipe Aioria, e agora, já sabe quem você vai beijar?

Aioria- Eu ainda estou um pouco em duvida, eu posso ir lá sentir o perfume das pererecas!

Cicarelli- Claro, vai lá, as pererecas são suas, pode fazer o que quiser!

O Aioria, vai até as pereças e sente o perfume das três, mais ainda continuava em duvida, as cheiro novamente e até que tomou a decisão a perereca escolhida foi a Sylvia

Cicarelli- pereça Sylvia, foi à escolhida, a Perereca ganha o kit Colcci , vai se trocar

Sylvia sai do palco

Cicarelli- E Agora Aioria, quer ver o que você perdeu?

Aioria- claro

Cicarelli- Perereca Saio, pode tirar a mascara

Saio tirou a mascara e revelou a todos o seu lindo rosto oriental

Todos- ooooooh!

Aioria vai até Saio e a cumprimenta.

Cicarelli- Que linda a perereca Saio

Saio- cara feliz

Cicarelli- E agora você perereca Roberta , pode tirar a mascara!

Roberta tira a mascara e mostra a todos um rosto muito parecido com o da Marin

Aioria- _nossa!_

Aioria vai até Roberta e a cumprimenta.

Saio- Cica, posso falar uma coisa!

Cicarelli- pode, já esta falando né!

Todos- ahahhahahahahaha

Saio- MILOOOO VOCÊ É LINDOOOOOOO!

Na platéia

Milo- O.O

No Palco

Cicarelli- quem é o Milo

Na platéia

Mdm- é esse aqui – levanta o braço do Milo

No palco

Cicarelli- vem aqui Milo, conhecer a Saio

Milo desce até o palco

Cicarelli- Oi Milo tudo bom?

Milo- ainda atordoado- Sim

Cicarelli- quer beijar a Saio!

Milo- a prima do Deba!

Saio- é eu sou a prima do Deba

Milo- demoro! – vai até Saio a agarra e a beija!

Aioria- mais é um sem vergonha!

Cicarelli- Nós vamos pro comercial rapidinho e já voltamos com a perereca escolhida

-Intervalo de dois minutos-

Cicarelli- estamos de volta com Beija Sapo, agora o bloco final, ansioso pra conhecer a sua perereca Aioria!

Aioria- Estou, muito!

Cicarelli- imagina como ela é?

Aioria- bom, já deu pra ver que ela tem mais ou menos 1,70 tem o cabelo meio claro, to ansioso.

Cicarelli- fica ai no cantinho e não olha para traz! Pode vir Sylvia

A Sylvia vai até o negocio no meio do palco, senta ao lado de Aioria, puxa o rosto dele e dá um beijão nele!

Cicarelli- Beija Sapo de hoje acabou, até semana que vem , boa noite!

Fim!

N/a

Ficou péssimo o final, eu sei, mais eu estou muito sem tempo de escrever , e escrevi esse final agora!

Espero que todos tenham gostado! Desculpem a demora pra postar, até o final de semana eu prometo tentar postar o próximo capitulo de O Usurpador

Eu ia colocar as letras das músicas , mais como eu não sabia de quem era uma das músicas eu acabei não colocando.

Saio- Chan –Viu como eu sou legal, fiz você beijar o Milo!

Não sei se você é oriental, mais pelo nome eu acabei te descrevendo desta forma ok! Espero que tenha gostado.

Sylvia Kodoshi- Tiver que criar um nome pra sua melhor amiga e como você não colocou a descrição do quarto eu acabei tendo que inventar um quarto pra você, gostou do resultado?

Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews e as meninas que se candidataram.


End file.
